Home
by Cach K
Summary: /Spoil sur tout le 1er film/ Thorin admire Erebor, persuadé qu'il est bientôt de retour en ses terres. Bilbo repense à la Comté. Qu'importe l'espèce, on a besoin d'un foyer.


**Disclaimer :** Le Hobbit est une histoire de JRR Tolkien, tout lui appartient.

**Spoil :** Tout le film The Hobbit. Et une partie du livre aussi, je suppose...

**Note - Histoire de :** Étant donné que la section francophone du Thilbo est vide, je la remplis avec ce petit ficlet un peu fluffy (sauf si on connait le fin de mot de l'histoire, que je connais sans avoir lu le livre, merci mes amis et tumblr). C'est un Thilbo très léger, pour le smut, on repassera. Mais voilà, après avoir écouté le thème de la Comté plusieurs fois, je voulais écrire ça, du coup je l'ai écrit. Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Home**

La montagne s'élevait face à eux, ses sommets à peine dissimulés par le léger brouillard. Elle paraissait si proche d'eux, malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient encore, elle semblait si accessible, comme une promesse – celle du retour. Thorin savait que leur quête était loin d'être finie, il fallait encore trouver la porte, être au bon emplacement au moment exacte. Et il restait cette distance à parcourir, suivant un chemin périlleux, avec Azog, toujours en vie, toujours à leurs trousses.

Mais, depuis leur campement, la montagne était si nette que l'héritier d'Erebor se laissait la faiblesse de rêver qu'ils étaient presque chez eux. Il n'avait même pas besoin de fermer ses yeux pour revoir l'architecture majestueuse du palais ou le paysage longeant les flancs de la montagne. Il n'avait rien oublié de sa cité perdue, que ce soit de sa gloire ou de sa tragédie. Il se souvenait aussi bien l'éclat de l'or gardé dans les salles du trésor que celui des flammes qui ravageaient le village.

La nuit était déjà avancée et pourtant Thorin ne parvenait à s'abandonner au repos. Il pouvait fixer sa montagne, illuminée simplement par la bonté de la lune, des heures durant.

Pour ses compagnons, il en allait à peu près de même, chacun s'étant endormi le visage tourné vers l'horizon, en direction d'Erebor. Ils avaient l'air soulagé dans leur sommeil, confiant et rassuré, comme des enfants retrouvant leur mère.

Même ce fourbe magicien de Gandalf avait les traits joyeux, satisfait par l'avancée de la quête.

Le Hobbit, en revanche, ne paraissait pas partager l'allégresse du reste du groupe. Bien évidemment, il était probablement heureux pour les Nains et il espérait très certainement lui-aussi que les treize compagnons rejoignent leur foyer, mais il n'avait peut-être pas autant d'enthousiasme qu'eux. Actuellement, il semblait songeur, perdu profondément dans ses propres pensées qui devaient l'emmener bien loin d'ici.

Le Semi-Homme revint sur terre un court instant pour rembourrer sa pipe, qu'il avait allumé en début de soirée, et c'est en inspirant une nouvelle bouffée qu'il saisit le regard de Thorin posé sur lui.

Durant un moment, ils se contentèrent de se renvoyer l'attention, sans un mot. Bilbo, légèrement surpris, était, du fait, incapable d'une parole, quant à Thorin, il cherchait juste à deviner les réflexions de leur cambrioleur.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, l'héritier de Durin, se rendit compte que son échange visuel avec le Hobbit l'avait détourné de sa contemplation de sa chère Montagne Solitaire et aussitôt il comprit. Le Hobbit était nostalgique, chose qu'il ne cachait absolument pas depuis le début de leur voyage, mais son mal du pays le poussait à les aider, eux les Nains sans contrée, lui souverain sans royaume. Sauf que ce soir, ce mal ne lui donnait aucune force, au contraire, il n'était porteur que d'une douloureuse peine. Son foyer lui manquait et Thorin connaissait ça.

Le roi déchu quitta sa place pour s'installer aux côtés du Hobbit, dont l'expression se fit encore plus étonnée, si cela était possible.

Thorin n'éleva pas la voix immédiatement, courant après les mots ou savourant le léger bruit de la nuit. Puis, il sortit sa propre pipe et l'alluma, toujours silencieux. Enfin, il tira une première bouffée qu'il recracha dans l'air, l'envoyant se mêler à celle émanée par Bilbo. Durant encore un court instant, il apprécia ce ballet instable, auquel Biblo participait bien plus sereinement que précédemment.

Puis il parla, ne sachant pas réellement de quoi exactement.

« Votre foyer vous manque. »

Bilbo se redressa légèrement en entendant la voix grave de Thorin briser le silence aussi brusquement et sans préavis.

« Hm...eh bien...la Comté manquerait à quiconque y ayant un jour vécu. »

Thorin sembla méditer cette déclaration tout en inspirant une nouvelle fois. Il ne se rappelait que très peu de la Comté. Il n'avait souvenir d'aucun paysage, seulement des montées et des descentes, des maisons aux portes rondes, toutes identiques, raisons pour laquelle il avait erré de longues heures dans le noir avant de trouver la maison désignée par Gandalf.

« Enfin, reprit Bilbo, le regard lointain, comme si au travers des vallées, il pouvait discerner les landes verdoyantes de son pays, vous devez avoir du mal à comprendre, vous n'y êtes venu que de nuit. »

Le Nain acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.

Le silence revint, plongeant inévitablement les deux compagnons dans des réflexions intérieures, à peine troublées par le geste mécanique de porter sa pipe à sa bouche et de souffler un long panache de fumée. Tout deux revoyait leur foyer, bien différent l'un de l'autre, mais aimé avec la même intensité. Thorin rêvait de son palais de roc sombre où dormait mille trésors, Bilbo de son bureau, d'où l'on pouvait admirer les champs et les collines, fiertés de la Comté.

Soudainement, Bilbo fut pris d'une vive inspiration :

« Thorin, quand tout ceci - toute cette quête s'achèvera, quand vous aurait retrouvé votre foyer et votre trône...enfin, pas immédiatement après, mais d'ici, disons, quelques mois, il faut absolument que vous reveniez dans la Comté. Vous devez la voir de jour. C'est un endroit fabuleux...vous en conviendrez vous aussi. Quand vous l'aurez vu de jour, évidemment. Oh, les habitants ne sont pas tous très malins, mais ils sont aimables et bons vivants, on peut reconnaître cette qualité aux Hobbits. Ça, vous serez bien accueilli, mon ami ! »

L'héritier de Durin esquissa un léger sourire.

Quand il aurait retrouvé Erebor, une fois qu'il l'aurait reconquit, il se le promettait, il rendrait visite à cet ami de la Comté.


End file.
